


Vow of Violence

by DangerSlut



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Jealousy, M/M, Mention of major character death, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSlut/pseuds/DangerSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hI! I was browing the brownham tag and I saw your post on your birthday (late happy bday btw) So here's a super duper late hc for you: Will being a lil strumpet and flirting with other dudes so Matthew can get all jealous and beat the shit out of them--which, ofc, leads to the most bloody and violent slapping choking bleeding angry sex between those two hawks :D -Mummyholmesisupset</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vow of Violence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JawnsJumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawnsJumper/gifts).



> Written for mummyholmesisupset on Tumblr.  
> My Tumblr is DangerSlut. Send me nasty prompts :)

Will hums softly into his pillow, slowly coming awake as he feels wet kisses along his neck and behind his ear. At first he thinks it is a wake-up call from his dogs, seeing as Matthew had been busy last night and hadn’t been able to come over. But he quickly recognizes them as human kisses, Matthew’s kisses, and he rolls over onto his back with a sleepy smile on his face.

“This is a nice surprise,” he says, his eyes not yet open. “Bring me breakfa- Ah!”

The smack he receives across his cheek is loud and sharp in his ears, making his cheek sting and his head toss to the side.

“What the fuck!” snaps Will, pushing himself up and glaring at Matthew. The rest of his retort dies in his throat when he finally sees his lover, frightened arousal fluttering up to replace his anger.

Matthew was shirtless, dress only in sweatpants, and drenched in blood. It coated his muscular chest, caked his hands, stained his pants, and was splattered across his face. It shone on his lips, deep red and relatively fresh, shining in the dim morning light. His eyes were bright with adrenaline, anger and bloodlust, and he looked a mess. A delectable mess.

“What have you done? I’m going to have to burn the sheets now that yo-!” Will cries out as he is smacked again, Matthew far too quick for his groggy morning reflexes to slow to stop the blow.

“You slut,” hisses Matthew, climbing on top of a stunned Will. His hands bunch in the curly haired man’s shirt and ripping it right down the center in one strong pull. “I can’t leave you alone, can I?”

“Wha-?” asks Will dumbly, to turned on by his lover’s aggressive display of strength to think properly at the moment. He shivers but stays still as Matthew strokes his chest, leaving smears of blood on skin.

“You flirted with that sleaze, let him touch you,” growls Matthew, leaning in to drag his teeth possessively over Will’s neck. “Let him grab your ass and did nothing about it.”

“It meant nothing. I was bored!” gasps Will, squirming and whimpering when Matthew bites down on his throat.

“You should have killed him if you were bored,” counter Matthew, rising up enough to flip Will over onto his belly roughly and pull down his boxers. “Instead you left him alive, and so I had to kill him!”

Will moans into the pillow as he is pinned down by the back of his neck, Matthew’s blood wet fingers sliding between his cheeks and roughly working his hole open. Matthew possessiveness was intoxicating, knowing that he killed so easily for Will was intoxicating. Fuck, the fact that he was using the blood of the man he had killed in defending Will honor and to reinstate his claim on Will was making his blood surge with desire.

Growling again, Matthew pulls his fingers out and quickly replaces it with his cock, only a bit of blood to ease the way. “You’re mine,” he snarls into Will’s ear, wrapping an arm around the other man’s chest so he could reach up and hold his throat. “Ever since I killed Hannibal for you. No one gets to touch you but me!”

Will whimpers into the pillow, the burning stretch of his ass only adding to his arousal. His kind, gentle, adoring Matthew turning into a murderous beast for him making his cock hard and drooling against the mattress.

High pitched moans of pleasure and pain are forced out of Will as Matthew starts to pound into him, fucking his ass like piston, and ignoring his cock completely. Matthew growls and snarls behind him, his hand growing slightly tighter as every second passes.

When Will loses the ability to breathe, he fucks himself back on Matthew as best as he can. He knows Matthew won’t let up until he has cum, seeing red and totally ignoring Will’s comfort. “I’ll kill anyone who makes a pass at you. I’ll make them regret ever looking at you, then fuck you covered in their blood,” hisses the muscular man as Will chokes and whimpers. “Just like I am now. Fuck, Will, I wish you could have seen the look on his face when I slit his throat!"

That does it for Will; Matthew filthy, beautiful promises. Gaping helplessly, Will seizes under Matthew, cumming into his sheets with a silent cry of pleasure. Matthew doesn’t let go of his throat though, and after that, Will desperately needs to breathe. He thrashes weakly under Matthew, crawling at his hand until a sharp bite to the back of his neck stills him.

With one last powerful thrust and Will’s life in his hands, Matthew cums with a snarl, then collapses over his lover’s back, his anger draining out of him. He lets go of Will’s throat, purring as the other man’s coughs and hacks, his body clutching at Matthew’s softening cock.

After a few deep gasps of air, Will relaxes under his lover, luxuriating in the heat of his body. “Y’know, if this is how I am going to be woken up, I think I may have to go out to the bar more often,” chuckles Will exhaustedly, earning him a slap to the back of the head


End file.
